


Emerson不是个好主人

by sinandsink



Category: Palaye Royale, Palaye Royale（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: 大约是Eme抓了只橘猫Remy养♂。
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith
Kudos: 3





	Emerson不是个好主人

**Author's Note:**

> 橘猫雷明顿（就是长了猫耳朵和尾巴的人）  
> 占有欲很强的Eme  
> 启发：Royal TV里面Eme说Rem是一只橘猫。  
> 梗概：大约是Eme抓了只橘猫养♂。  
> 警告：ooc——垃圾——ooc——non-con——ooc。

雷明顿是一只橘猫，但不是典型意义上的那种橘。Rem不胖，而橘猫都应该胖的。他猜想那大概也是为什么他一直在被人捡回家和被人丢掉的路上——好像要是橘猫不胖，就说明他们不是个好主人似的。而没人想被说是个坏主人。  
不过好在Remington很会照顾自己，在人面前扮可爱讨讨食，跟路边的其他野猫嬉戏玩闹、混作一团，他的日子倒也过得不算太糟。  
Rem的流浪时光彻底终结于他遇到Emerson的那一天。  
那个人出现的时候戴着顶宽檐大帽子和一副圆框太阳镜，安安静静，看不出有什么危险性的样子。他喂给Rem一只小鱼面包，把东西放在墙下边，然后在橘猫从墙头一跃而下，毫无防备意识地吃起来时给他一把扣上了项圈，捞进车里，一路带回家了。  
被抓到沃尔沃后车座上的雷明顿还在吃他的小鱼面包，并没有多担心。他毫不怀疑这回的家伙也是像之前那些一样，玩玩之后过两天自然就放他走了。当然，很快，他就会意识到自己错得有多离谱。

Remington在被Emerson拉进那扇厚重大门后的刹那便给重重揿回门板上，后脑勺挨上了男人的掌心。他被拽进一个绝对算不上温柔的吻里，橘猫忙着踢掉脚上的靴子，懒洋洋地仰着脖子回应着，纵容对方带点力气地咬住他的舌头搅弄吸吮——猫咪都善于享受，而稍微粗暴点的性爱又刚好符合这只猫咪的胃口。他伸手到人类的裆部，摸到了鼓起的一大包，便暗笑着拿指尖和尾巴挑逗地描摹起来。Eme因为性器上情色的触碰闷哼了一声，空闲的那只手立即向下直奔皮带扣。同时雷米也迅速解开自己的拉链，把低腰牛仔裤连同内裤一道褪下小腿踢到地上。  
Eme继续摁住Rem的后脑与他深吻，一只手摸到对方的屁股上向下滑，直到把住了右侧的膝窝。他高高抬起雷米一条还穿着袜子的长腿，在臀缝里摸索着，没在穴口处多浪费时间，迫不及待地往猫咪翕合的后穴里填了一根指头。雷米没有表现出丝毫的抗拒，只是从喉口发出了含糊催促的呢哝。  
猫咪的敏感点很浅。做扩张的时候雷明顿就给Emerson在他屁股里搅动的两根手指插射了一次，他浑身颤抖着，舒服得发出了猫咪特有的呼噜声，黏黏地呻吟得像个荡妇，他把尾巴勾引般绕上了Eme的大腿磨着，开口要求男人赶紧把好东西给他，把他的屁股喂饱，填得满满的。Rem都不知道那那家伙哪儿来的定力——Eme硬着鸡巴坚持到把他的肉穴扩开了足四指，才在小猫不满的低哼里握住自己的老二往里挤。这时候Rem就明白为什么了——Eme那玩意儿尺寸明显过大，他自诩身经百战，却也得皱着眉头，竭力放松自己下边那圈才勉强纳入了性器的头部。  
Eme箍紧了他的腰，一点点往那处又紧又热的小肉洞里送去，等他完全进去的时候Rem腿都软了，轻声哼叫着，整个儿就被挑在了男人的肉棒上边，靠着对方把自己支起来。Eme抬起一只手去摸雷明顿的脸，绿色的眼睛看着他，像是在确认他有没有事。Rem哼笑一声，觉得自己被小瞧了，他踮着勉强还点得到地的那只脚开始主动拿屁股套弄嵌在肠肉里火热坚硬的柱状物，尾巴轻晃着拂过他们之间，猫咪嘲弄地笑着，探着舌尖舔舐落在脸侧男人的手指：  
“为什么还不动？还没准备好？怎么，先生，怕弄坏我吗？嗯？要我帮你再硬起来点儿？”  
下一刻Eme抚摩着他脸颊的手便回到了雷明顿的窄腰上，抓着他的屁股开始在那个紧窒的穴道里开始做起活塞运动来。  
要雷米说Eme根本不需要技巧，他的尺寸就足够让每次进出都完完全全地碾过他的敏感点磨一个叫人白眼直翻的来回了。他从来没有那么快就给操出水过，但这家伙……哦操——又是一次浑身过电般的前列腺高潮，雷明顿把两条长腿都盘在男人腰上，胳膊勾住他的肩，背贴着门，后脑勺不断在被操到难以自持的时候向后仰着撞上去。雷明顿已经不知道自己叫得有多浪或者多大声了，他的屁股里有一台仿佛永远都不会停下来的色情打桩机，而现在他只想坐在上边把自己操到爽了又爽。  
“Emerson。”他听到把他拐回家的男人还挺着腰加速，一面挨在自己耳畔喘息着说。他们在门口干了多久？他没概念了。Rem可能又射了一次，或者两次，脑子已经快不清醒了，哦天——等等，他说什么？“我的名字。Emerson Barrett。”  
“Remington。”他咧开嘴，迷离地笑着把本来也动不了几分的屁股往男人的腰上撞，腰扭得比蛇还妖娆，“哈……哈啊……叫我Remy，Eme。哈啊——射给我，Eme。Eme……Emerson……”他骤然拔高了淫叫声，猛得达到了高潮，精液滴滴答答地从肉棒里一股股淌出来，流到肚子上。小猫不由自主地收紧屁股，拿小穴把那根大鸡巴夹得又胀大了一圈，随后Eme闷哼了一声，卸了力一般一下子把下巴搁在了Remy的肩膀上，雷米感觉肚皮里泛起一阵饱胀微凉的触感，明白男人也射进了自己的屁股里面。

“Remy？”  
“唔嗯……你有淋浴房吧？”小猫的腿还环在主人的背后，他轻轻拍了拍Eme的肩，然后冲人眨巴眨巴眼睛，“我想冲个澡。你抱我过去吗？”  
tbc.


End file.
